February 2020 Nick Premieres
February 2020 Nickelodeon Premieres here!https://animesuperhero.com/forums/threads/february-2020-nick-premieres.5785002/ Series 'The Loud House' *Saturday, February 1st at 11AM - "Deep Cuts; Game Off" (#416) *'Saturday, February 15th at 11AM - "Singled Out; Brave the Last Dance" (#418)' 'It's Pony' *Saturday, February 1st at 11:30AM - "Heston's Coat" (#101B) *Saturday, February 1st at 11:45AM - "Game Horse" (#103A) *Saturday, February 8th at 11:30AM - "Horace; The Boot" (#104) *'Saturday, February 15th at 11:30AM - "Distractions; The Giving Chair" (#105)' *Saturday, February 22nd at 11:30AM - "Gerry's Birthday; Haircut" (#106) *Saturday, February 29th at 11:30AM - "Pet Pony; Dog Day" (#107) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, February 1st at 8PM - "Cave the Date" (#534) *Saturday, February 8th at 8PM - "Escape Room" (#536) *'Saturday, February 15th at 8PM - "Game of Phones" (#535)' *Saturday, February 22nd at 8PM - "Remember the Crimes" (#895) *Saturday, February 29th at 8PM - "The Beginning of the End" (#537) 'All That (2019)' *Saturday, February 1st at 8:30PM - "1115" (#1115) *Saturday, February 8th at 8:30PM - "1117" (#1117) *'Saturday, February 15th at 8:30PM - "1118" (#1118)' *Saturday, February 22nd at 8:30PM - "1119" (#1119) *Saturday, February 29th at 8:30PM - "1120" (#1120) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Sunday, February 2nd at 10AM - "Lice-enced to Teach" (#416B) *'Sunday, February 16th at 10AM - "Animal House Party" (#417A)' *Sunday, February 23rd at 10AM - "Dr. Zap vs Electroboy" (#417B) 'LEGO Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar' *Sunday, February 2nd at 10:30AM - "To the Extreme!" (#110) *'Sunday, February 16th at 10:30AM - "Symptoms!" (#111)' *Sunday, February 23rd at 10:30AM - "Under the Volcano!" (#112) 'Blue's Clues & You' *Friday, February 7th at 11AM - "Happy Birthday Blue" (#102) 'The Crystal Maze' *Friday, February 7th at 7PM - "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" (#104) *'Friday, February 14th at 7PM - "The Foggy Abyss of Doom" (#102)' *Friday, February 21st at 7PM - "What's The Sign For Winning?" (#110) *Friday, February 28th at 7PM - "Keep Your Eyes On The Panda!" (#106) 'The Substitute' *Friday, February 7th at 8PM - "Rico & Raini Rodriguez" (#106) *Saturday, February 8th at 9PM - "Asher Angel" (#107) *'Saturday, February 15th at 9PM - "Shaun White" (#108)' *Saturday, February 22nd at 9PM - "JoJo Siwa" (#105) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, February 8th at 11AM - "Who R Zoo?" (#263A) *Saturday, February 8th at 11:15AM - "Biddy Sitting" (#253B) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *'Tuesday, February 11th at 1PM - "Recycling Power!" (#511)' *Thursday, February 13th at 1PM - "The Great Space Race" (#509) 'Bubble Guppies' *'Friday, February 14th at 12PM - "Genie in a Bubble!" (#509)' 'Paw Patrol' *'Monday, February 17th at 10AM - "Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups Stop a Big Bad Bot; Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Dome" (#624)' *Friday, February 28th at 12PM - "Pups Rescue a Rescuer; Pups Save the Phantom of the Frog Pond" (#623) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *'Monday, February 17th at 10:30AM - "Ryan's Pinned Playdate" (#205A)' *Tuesday, February 18th at 12:30PM - "Ryan's Sudsy Playdate" (#205B) *Wednesday, February 19th at 12:30PM - "Ryan's Jungle Lovin' Playdate" (#220A) *Thursday, February 20th at 12:30PM - "Ryan's Plunging Playdate" (#220B) (Season 2 Finale) 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' *'Saturday, February 22nd at 8AM - "Believe It or Not" (#1001) (Season 27 Premiere)' *Saturday, February 29th at 8AM - "Save Our Shores" (#1002) 'The Casagrandes' *'Saturday, February 22nd at 11AM - "Away Game; Monster Cash" (#109)' *Saturday, February 29th at 11AM - "Trend Game; This Bird Has Flown" (#110) 'The Adventures of Paddington' *'Monday, February 24th at 9:30AM - "Paddington and the Wardrobe" (#107A)' *Tuesday, February 25th at 9:30AM - "Paddington Helps With Homework" (#107B) *Wednesday, February 26th at 9:30AM - "Paddington Makes a Scrapbook" (#109A) *Thursday, February 27th at 9:30AM - "Paddington Digs a Tunnel to Peru" (#109B)